


[Podfic] Give Sorrow Words

by wcdarling



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcdarling/pseuds/wcdarling
Summary: MP3 podfic of "Give Sorrow Words" by Jade_Waters. Following the events of 3x20/21 "Improbable Cause" & "The Die Is Cast," Garak believes Enabran Tain is dead. Dr. Bashir helps him through his grief. Read by Wendy Darling.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give Sorrow Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386175) by [Jade_Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Waters/pseuds/Jade_Waters). 



> I really liked the [2014 short fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1386175) "Give Sorrow Words" by [Jade_Waters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Waters/pseuds/Jade_Waters), written in response to the third season double-episode in which Garak believes Tain has been killed. And I like doing podcasts/podfics, so I asked the author if I could record it. She was flattered and agreed, so yay!
> 
> The perspective in the story alternates between the two characters, which I tried to convey with my voice. Hopefully it's easy enough to spot the transitions.
> 
> I must give credit for the music, which comes from [ccMixter](http://ccmixter.org). It's a sample from ["Sci-fi funeral" by Asmus Koefoed (Asmusic)](http://ccmixter.org/files/Asmusic/43402). 
> 
> Wendy

Download from Dropbox: [MP3 [30 MB]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ovxvhgitw4it0ay/Give%20Sorrow%20Words.mp3?dl=0)

To get the file and/or listen, click the link and it will take you to Dropbox, where you can either download the MP3 or listen to it right there, streaming.

Length: 31:16

**Author's Note:**

> For another podfic I have recorded, check out ["May I Come In?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7664641) \-- a recording of one of my own Garak-Bashir stories.


End file.
